Existence
by Arkane 12
Summary: [Tokio Hotel]La pire erreur que puisse faire une mère, un enfant oublié, un vieux journal de cuir, Tom, des mémoires, un secret, un...un frère? Un enfant abandonné, sans nom, atil une existence? Les recherches commencent...Lisez.
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur**: Arkane12

**Disclaimer**: Malheureusement aucun des membres de Tokio Hotel ne m'appartiens, heureusement pour eux d'ailleurs! Par contre je me réserve tout droit sur l'histoire et sur les autres perso de cette fic!

**Note**: ceci est une fic YAOÏ, un slash, une twincest autrement dit, homophobe la sortie se situe en haut à droite de votre écran! Pour ceux et celles qui ne savent ni ce qu'est le yaoï , un slash ou encore une twincest, restez, cela ne peut être qu'instructif!

**Note 2**: J'ai commencé cette fic sur mon blog, cela faisait quelque temps que je songeais la poster sur mais certains événements ont précipité ma décision. (sous-entendez un problème sur skyblog, il m'est impossible d'accéder à mon compte pour mettre la suite ou pour débloquer la dernière page qui refuse de s'ouvrir )

Donc j'ai décidé de la publier en entier ici. Mais si vous voulez voir le texte original, accompagné de photo, de vidéo et de mes remarque sur tout et rien, je vous suggère de faire un tour dans ma bio, le lien s'y trouve)

NB: il est inutile de m'y laisser des coms je ne pourrait pas les voir. --'

Sur ce bonne lecture…

* * *

_**Existence**_

Chapitre 1 : A quoi rime tout cela ?

À quoi rime notre vie quand personne n'est là pour s'en soucier ? Car c'est aux yeux des autres que l'ont vit. On est quelqu'un car des gens tiennent à nous, on est le frère, le fils, l'ami... quand on te demande « qui est tu ? » n'est ce pas ce que tu réponds ?

Ha non c'est vrai tout d'abord tu diras ton nom qui donnera celui de tes ancêtres, ta filiation, tes origines. Puis tu rajouteras éventuellement ta nationalité et ton âge.  
C'est toutes ces informations qui font ce que tu es. Elles sont comme des ponds qui te relient à ta famille, à une société, un groupe d'individus du même pays, de la même tranche d'âge. C'est tous ces liens qui te décrivent et te donnent une place dans la société.

Mais alors que faire lorsque tu n'es qu'un numéro parmi tant d'autres, que tu ne connais ni ton nom, ni ton prénom et encore moins ta nationalité ? Si tu n'as ni familles, ni amis, que tu ne comptes pour personnes ? Juste un numéro sur une liste que personnes, jamais ne regarde.  
Si tu n'existe pour personne, nulle part, juste sur cette liste, existe tu vraiment ?  
Vaut-il la peine d'exister quand personne ne te voit ?  
Vaut-il la peine de vivre ?  
Quand tout ce qu'on a n'est qu'une gourmette d'or avec un « B » et une date de naissance, à quoi cela rime ?

Voilà le seul lien que je me connaisse : née le 01/09/1989.  
Aujourd'hui j'ai dix ans. Et je pars chercher ma raison d'exister.

_(à suivre…)_

* * *

C'est cour hein! Et vous n'y comprenez rien? Ben c'est tout à fait normal! 

Ça fait toujours ça au début quand je raconte une histoire mais après on s'y habitue, vous verrez…

Comme les douze premier chapitres sont déjà écrit je poste directement le deux et la suite dans les jours qui viennent!

Dois je vraiment me mettre à genoux pour le demander? Allez que ça vous ai plu ou pas laissez un petit com, c'est facile, bouton mauve, submit review…


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur: Arkane12

Disclaimer: Malheureusement aucun des membres de Tokio Hotel ne m'appartiens, heureusement pour eux d'ailleurs! Par contre je me réserve tout droit sur l'histoire et sur les autres perso de cette fic!

Voilà comme promit la suite qui est en fait la vrai intro.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Au commencement**

La pluie tombait dru sur Berlin. Le ciel était bouché de lourd nuage gris et noir, cette mer de coton aurait pu passer pour calme et douce en regardant ces rubans de noirceurs s'enrouler paresseusement, déclinant toute la palette des gris du plus foncé au plus clair.

Aurait pu seulement car ce plafond trop bas pesait sur les consciences et le doux coton déversait des litres d'eau comme une éponge que l'on tord. De temps en temps un flash de lumière aveuglant frappait et disloquait les ténèbres, vite suivit d'un grondement sourd d'un géant que l'on réveille. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps et plus personne n'osait défier son emprise sur la ville.

Une seule silhouette avait choisi ce temps de cauchemar pour parcourir la cité endormie. Pourquoi ?  
Car le temps s'accordait à son humeur ? Car le ciel ainsi bouché la cachait aux yeux de là haut ?  
Car la pluie en tombant masquerait ses larmes ? Ou encore, car le tonnerre assourdirait les pleurs du petit paquet qu'elle portait dans ses bras ?

Peut être que c'était un peu pour tout cela qu'elle avait choisi cette nuit au lieu d'une autre, une nuit de cauchemar pour un geste qui sera d'autant plus horrible.  
Une légère bué s'échappait d'entre ses lèvres alors qu'elle hâtait le pas dans les rues noires.  
Elle repéra enfin ce qu'elle cherchait depuis le début de cette nuit, elle s'approcha d'un bâtiment pourtant aussi sombre que les autres, noirci par la pollution.  
L'être dans ses bras avait cessé de pleuré, avait-il comprit qu'il ce passait là quelque chose d'important ?  
Peu probable. Mais, avec une intuition ou cette compréhension déconcertante qu'on tout les petit enfant, ce fut en silence que cette jeune mère pu poser l'enfant sous le porche du bâtiment, le protégeant ainsi sommairement de la pluie.

Enroulé dans sa couverture, l'enfant gigota légèrement et ouvrit de grands yeux noisette sur celle qui allait bientôt l'abandonner.  
Elle embrassa son front, lui murmurant un pardon, alors que de nouveaux sanglots s'échappaient de sa gorge. Puis se retourna et s'enfui, happé par la nuit. Elle couru sans se retourner de peur de s'effondrer, de manquer de courage, de retourner le chercher...  
Mais elle ne pu manquer les sanglots de l'enfant qui avait recommencé à pleurer, et chaque pleur lui troua encore un peu plus le cœur, comme chacun de ses pas qui l'éloignaient de son bébé.  
L'enfant se débattait dans sa couverture pleurant toujours plus fort. Sur ses bras, qu'il avait libéré de l'emprise du tissu, on pouvait voir du coté droit une gourmette dorée et du gauche un bracelet de maternité dont l'encre avait un peu coulé.  
Dans les ténèbres de cette nuit pluvieuse, un porche s'alluma, et une porte s'ouvrit sur un nouveau né. Porte du paradis, porte de l'enfer...  
En tout cas elle se sont ouvertes sur ...

_Bill Kaulitz  
01/09/1989_

* * *

Et voilà c'est de nouveaux assez court mais ce n'est vraiment que la mise en bouche, le chapitre trois ne devrait pas trop tardé et sera beaucoup plus long. 

Avez-vous quelque chose à dire? Une remarque à faire? C'est tout simple, cliquez sur le petit bouton mauve!


	3. Chapter 3

-1Auteur: Arkane12 encore et toujours…

Disclaimer: Comme d'habitude seule l'histoire m'appartient et mes persos tout droit sortit de ma caboche défoncé! Et Non les Tokio Hotel, même si j'aimerais bien , ne m'appartiennent pas! TT

Chtit note: Je vais mettre d'un coup tout les chap déjà publier sur mon blog! Ce qui me permettra de reprendre un rythme de parution plus régulier et d'enfin mettre le chapitre 13 tant attendu!

Chapitre 3 : Et je me casse !!!

Le petit, la fillette, la tapette,... Voilà comment on l'appelait ici. Enfin ça c'était surtout les autres enfants et parfois les surveillants aussi, mais pour les profs, il était le numéro 52. Ils avaient chacun leur numéro dans cette orphelinat, c'était soi-disant plus pratique. C'était le numéro inscris sur leurs vêtement, sur leurs affaires (si ils en avaient !), c'était le numéro de leur lit, de leur placard. Ainsi si l'un d'entre eux partait, plus besoin d'enlever les étiquettes avec son nom, le suivant prendrait la place vide et deviendrait alors le nouveau numéro untel.  
De plus, dans cette orphelinat, les dirigeants eux-mêmes ne connaissait pas le prénom de tout les enfants. Beaucoup était simplement trouvé sous le porche, sans rien qui puisse les identifier. Et puis à quoi bon se casser la tête à les renommer alors que la famille qui les adopterait, préférerait le faire elle-même.  
Pour toutes ces raisons, la plupart des enfants de cette orphelinat, abandonné à la naissance, ignorait jusqu'à leur prénom.  
Pourtant un enfant ne peut être juste un numéro, alors les surnoms avaient pris le dessus sur ces noms inconnus.  
Les plus âgées baptisaient les plus jeunes, avec plus ou moins de gentillesse et de cruauté.

-Et l'PD ! Un grand garçon d'environ quinze ans, s'approcha du seul arbre de la cour. Il avait les cheveux blonds coupés court, de grande oreille et un petit née busqué, tout en muscle il respirait l'intelligence (transpirait plutôt XD. La fin de la phrase et tout a fait sarcastique évidement !) Il était suivi de trois autres garçons. Une petite teigne, courte sur patte, un brun en surcharge pondérale et un grand blond dégingandé aux dents de cheval. (Ils sont tout beau, tout plein, non ?)  
Ils s'approchaient d'une petite silhouette que l'on ne pouvait que deviner dans l'ombre du grand arbre.  
-Répond moi quand j'te parle erreur de la nature ! Cracha-t-il.  
-Fout moi la paix, l'Bison. Répondit la silhouette.  
-Tu ne me parles pas comme ça, enflure !  
Le Bison (c'est son surnom, pour ceux qui on pas suivit !) empoigna la dite enflure et le projeta au sol sans ménagement, provoquant un nuage de poussière.  
-J'vais t'apprendre, comment faut parler à tes supérieur, toi ! Tu le regretteras !  
Il s'approcha de la silhouette qui était maintenant en plein soleil alors que ses trois comparses refermaient le cercle, menaçant.  
Le jeune releva la tête, crachant un peu de poussière, et son visage apparu au grand jour.  
Des cheveux noirs en pagaille, veiné de mèche rouge, un visage fin, une peau pâle et deux yeux noisette étonnants. Mais qui dardait pour l'instant un regard haineux vers les quatre garçons.

"Mais dans quoi je me suis encore fourré, moi. Ils ne pouvaient pas me foutre la paix pendant une journée, non ? "

Il le savait, il avait fait une bourde en lui répondant. Et maintenant il allait le payer. Il était plutôt petit et fin pour son âge, il n'avait jamais gagné dans une bagarre et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'il y arriverait.

Il se releva lentement, se préparant à ce qui allait suivre. Dès qu'il fut debout, les trois compagnons du Bison furent sur lui, l'entravant totalement.  
Il gémit lorsque son bras fut tordu dans son dos et le Bison esquissa un sourire carnassier en approchant de sa proie.  
Un poing partit. Atteignit son ventre et lui coupa le souffle.  
Mais le Bison ne lui laissa pas le temps de le reprendre avant de lui démolir l'arcade. Les coups s'enchaînèrent plus violent les uns que les autres. Il s'effondra vite au sol ce qui n'empêcha pas ses assaillant de continuer. Il ne prenait même pas garde au surveillant car même si celui-ci les voyait il ne ferait rien, juste apprécier le spectacle de loin.

Les coup furent dur à encaisser mais ne lui arrachèrent pas un cris, pas une larmes, pas un mot...  
Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne criait plus. Peut être à force d'encaisser les coups, ne les sentait il plus, peut être par force d'habitude ... 

Connerie ! On ne peut pas s'habituer à être maltraité, on ne peut pas s'habituer à la douleur, seul notre raison s'effondre sous les coups. Et nos espoirs, petit à petit.   
Avant il s'accrochait car il espérait que sa mère viendrait le chercher. Il s'accrochait de toute ses force à l'espoir qu'un jour il quitterait cet endroit de cauchemar.  
Maintenant il n'espérait plus. Il avait compris que cela ne servait à rien, l'espoir ne le sauvait pas de coups.  
Il avait décidé de crée sa propre chance, à défaut d'en avoir. Mais pour cela il devait être fort. Il avait enfermé ses peurs, ses doutes, ses larmes dans une boite de pandore dont il avait jeté la clef.   
Le seul sentiment qu'éveillaient en lui les coups était maintenant la lassitude et l'ennui.  
La colère ou le désir de revanche ne l'amènerait à rien, il ne pourrait jamais les battre seul et contait bien partir d'ici avant qu'il ait assez grandit que pour les battre.

Il ne pensait qu'à ça, ne tenait que pour ça, sa seul vengeance contre ses gens qui lui on fait tant de mal serait de réussir à partir et vivre mieux qu'eux. Alors il étudiait, passait son temps à lire, s'informant sur le monde, pour avoir une chance de s'en sortir.

Il repris conscience avec le goût métallique du sang dans sa bouche. Il s'était évanouit.  
-Merde !  
Il se releva tant bien que mal, aujourd'hui aussi il ne mangerait pas. Le dîner était passé, et ce n'est pas pour lui que la cuisinière garderait un plat, elle était plutôt du style à le laisser crever de faim.  
Il se dirigea lentement vers les dortoirs, espérant que personne n'avait remarqué son absence.  
Malheureusement pour lui, à peine entrée dans le bâtiment il vit la bande à Spyke se diriger vers lui. Il essaya de se fondre dans les ombres du couloir mais ils l'avaient déjà repéré.  
-Alors comme ça notre petite poupée insulte les plus âgée ? Ce n'est pas bien, tu sais. Je croyais pourtant qu'on te l'avait appris. Il pris un air théâtral, d'une mère éploré.  
-Notre éducation est-elle si mauvaise ? Continua-t-il.  
-Et bien cela ne fait rien, on n'a pas grand-chose à faire ce soir donc que dites vous d'une petite séance de rattrapage, les gars ? Il se retourna vers les deux garçons qui le suivaient.  
Ils étaient tout trois très grand et musclé, plutôt beau, cela faisait dix-huit ans qu'ils étaient dans cet orphelinat et ils étaient rodés à la bagarre. Mais de plus, Spyke n'était pas dépourvu d'une certaine intelligence, ce qui le rendait encore plus dangereux, bien plus que Bison.  
-Ouai, tu à raison Spyke je crois qu'il n'attend que ça !  
-Non mais, regarde cette bouille d'ange toute effrayé ! On dirait qu'il a peur de nous. Pourtant il ne doit pas, hein Spyke ? 

Spyke s'approcha doucement du jeune homme qui se recula jusqu'à toucher le mur.  
-Non il n'a aucune raison d'être effrayé par nous. Il glissa sa main sur la joue tremblante du garçon. Nous ne lui voulons que du bien...

Il tremblait de tout ses membres, envolé sa détermination et son courage, tout ce qui lui restait était une peur incommensurable. Peur qu'il lui refasse la même chose que l'année passée.  
Il ne pouvait plus bougé, mais il savait que s'il ne faisait rien, il serait à nouveau leur jouet pour quelques heures. La dernière fois il s'était sentit souillé jusqu'au plus profond de son âme. Et cette souillure n'était jamais vraiment partie...

-Tu ne dis rien ? A tu perdu ta langue ? Spyke s'approchait de plus en plus dangereusement de son visage. Veut tu que je t'aide à la retrouver ? 

Spyke avait passé un bras dans son dos pour le rapprocher de lui et lui caressait maintenant le bas du dos. Ses poings se crispèrent, ses jointures blanchirent et du sang s'écoula même de sa paume meurtrie par ses ongles.  
Il ne devait pas les laisser faire, il se l'était promis, de toujours être fort, de s'en sortir, de se construire lui-même un avenir...  
-Lâche moi ! Ses mains tremblaient, mais pas sa voix, elle était basse et froide. Et il dardait un regard farouche sur ses trois agresseurs.  
-Ho, ho ! Qu'ouis je, notre petite poupée se rebelle ! Tu veux faire ta grande ? Pas de bol ce soir, il me faut un peu de bon temps et tu es le plus désigné dans ces cas là. Sais tu que je bande rien qu'en pensant à la dernière fois, tu me fais un de ces effet... 

Il se rapprocha pour prouver ses dires et le jeune homme pu sentir une bosse à travers les vêtement de Spyke.  
-Je ne le répéterais pas, lâche moi !  
-Ho chéri arrête avec ce regard et cette voix ou sinon je ne pourrait plus me retenir ! Rigola Spyke.  
Mais son rire mourut dans sa gorge et il s'effondra de douleur quand le genou du jeune garçon atterrit pile dans ses bijoux de familles. Avant que les deux autres pussent réagir, il avait déjà bondit donnant un coup de poing dans le visage du plus proche, lui cassant le nez.  
Et il s'encourut le plus vite possible par où il était venu, des pas le suivant.  
Il ne savait pas où il allait, peu lui importait, il devait fuir. Il ne voulait même pas penser à ce qui lui arriverait si on le rattrapait, cela ne devait pas arriver.  
Ses pas le menèrent à la grille de l'orphelinat, qu'il escalada rapidement. Il était ivre de peur, il ne savait plus si on le suivait, si c'était des pas qu'il entendait ou les battement effréné de son cœur.

Ce n'était pas comme ça que ça devait ce passer, il avait décidé de se préparer avant de s'enfuir, de faire de réserve de nourriture, de voler quelques affaires utiles,...  
Et là il s'enfonçait dans la nuit, dans des cartiers inconnus, sans rien.  
Sa côte probablement cassée lui faisait mal, mais il continua de courir comme si sa vie en dépendait, ce qui était un peu le cas. 

A bonne distance de l'orphelinat, il ralentit finalement. Sa tête tournait, son pouls battait dans ses tempes, mais personne ne l'avait suivit.  
Et c'est plus calmement qu'il se remit à marcher dans la ville endormie.

Après quelques temps il arriva enfin dans un quartier un peu plus animé. Des néons clignotaient de partout, des jeunes faisait la file devant les boites de nuit, de la musique sortant de bar proche égayait la rue, des femmes peu habillé vendait leurs charmes au coin des rues,...  
Était ce bien de se retrouvé dans se monde ? Ne risquait on pas de le reconnaître, ou au moins le remarqué, seul enfant dans cette foule d'adulte ?  
Il se posait trop de question et sa tête lui tournait encore plus. Il ne pu s'inquiéter des regards étonnés que lui lançaient certaines personnes, avant que sa vision ne se trouble et que son esprit le lâche à nouveau.

Sous le regard interrogateur de quelques adultes, le corps du jeune garçon s'affala sur le trottoir.

_(à suivre,…)_

La suite arrive donc tout de suite. Je remercie beaucoup celles et ceux qui ont prit la peine de me laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : Lyra Mayson

-Merde ! Il est déjà dix heures !  
Je pestais bruyamment contre mon horloge espérant vainement que ça pourrait y changer quelque chose.  
-PFFF ! Allez ma fille, debout, au boulot ! Aussi non cette chienne de Cathia serait capable de te piquer ta place.  
Je lâcha à contre cœur le livre si intéressant que je tenait en main, sans oublié de corné une page pour ainsi pouvoir la retrouver.  
Et je me dirigeais en traînant les pieds vers une minuscule salle de bain dans le but évident de prendre une douche.

La douche prise il fallait encore que je me sèche les cheveux, me maquille, me coiffe et surtout m'habille et non je ne contait pas sortir toute nue dans la rue !  
Mais quelle plaie de devoir aller travailler quand les autres se repose ou mieux encore, dorme !  
C'est clair maintenant, je serais en retard et Cathia m'aura sûrement déjà piqué plusieurs de mes clients réguliers.  
Je m'habilla en vitesse, enfilant un petit haut moulant, un mini jupe et mes talon haut.  
Je vais à une fête déguiser ? Je n'ai aucun goût vestimentaire ? Détrompez vous c'est mon boulot qui veut ça.  
Mais quel genre de boulot peut il demander de s'habiller en pute ?  
Et bien exactement...

Laissez moi me présenter : Lyra Mayson, jeune rousse de 17 ans, prostituer.  
Cela n'est pas glorieux comme curriculum vitae. Mais on s'y fait, on n'a pas le choix.

Moi je viens d'un petit village dans le nord de l'Allemagne, mon rêve a toujours été de partir étudier dans la grande ville, mais mes parents n'étaient pas de cet avis, alors je me suis enfuie.  
Et voilà où j'en suis.  
Comment voulez vous trouvez un boulot pour une gosse de seize ans, ho bien sur j'en ai fait des jobs d'étudiants, mais il sont la plupart du temps sous-payer et il est interdit pour un étudiant de travailler plus de trois mois sur l'année. Que voulez vous que je fasse avec un salaire de trois mois pendant le reste de l'année, moi qui n'avais rien ?

Alors je suis partie trouver mieux et je suis tombé sur Mia. Elle était dans le rue depuis plusieurs années déjà et elle ma prise sous son aile. C'est elle qui m'a initier au métier et c'est encore elle qui ma motivé à continuer mes études.  
Elle est morte, tué à coups de couteaux, il y a cinq mois. Et maintenant je vit dans le petit deux-pièces qu'elle m'a légué, j'étudie le jour et je travaille la nuit.

Bon c'n'est pas tout ça, mais faut que j'aille bosser moi si je veux avoir un truc à me mettre sous la dent demain.  
J'attrape mon sac à main à la volée avec mon trousseau de clef et je descends à toute vitesse les escaliers.

Je travaille toujours dans le même coin et ce soir ne fera pas exception, enfin si cette cher Cathia n'a pas piqué la place.  
C'est à coté des boites de nuit de la rue St Vincent (nom totalement inventé !) il y a toujours pas mal de monde, ce qui veut dire beaucoup de client potentiel et pas trop de risque de se faire agresser dans un coin sombre. Merci Mia pour cette astuce.

J'arrive enfin au lieu dit et n'y voit pas Cathia, ouf !  
Par contre il y a un attroupement de gens qui m'étonnait. Qu'est ce qui ce passait ?  
Je m'approcha, bousculant quelques personnes pour arriver au centre du cercle.  
Là ce tenait allongé le corps d'un jeune garçon aux cheveux noir.

-Il était là il marchait et pouf il c'est évanoui !  
-Mais que fait il tout seul si tard le soir.  
-C'est scandaleux de laisser de jeunes enfants se promener dehors à une heure pareille.  
-...

J'en avais assez entendu, cela ne me concernait pas et je m'apprêtais à faire demi-tour.  
-Et regardez il se réveille, ne faudrait il pas l'emmener à l'hôpital il semble s'être battu ?

Curieuse je me retourna vers le gosses, il devait avoir à peine plus de sept ans tant il était maigre et chétif. Et, effectivement, il avait un gros bleu violacé sur la pommette droite et le sourcil gauche entaillé. Il bougeait lentement comme si son corps était tout endolori, ce qui était sûrement le cas, il prit peur en voyant tout ces visages inconnus penchés sur lui.  
Pourtant il parvint à articulé une phrase qui ne fut entendue de personne sauf de moi, tous trop occupé à débattre du fait d'appeler oui ou non une ambulance.

-Pas l'hôpital,... ils pourraient me retrouver...

Sa voix était faible et croassante. Je le prit en pitié et lorsqu'il passa ses mains sur son front pour le masser en signe de douleur, je décida de m'en mêler pour écarté tout ces badaud qui ne faisaient qu'accentué son malaise.

-Laissez le, je le connais, je suis sa voisine et je vais le raccompagner chez lui. Dis-je sûr de moi.  
-vous êtes sur que vous ne voulez pas qu'on vous accompagne jusqu'à l'hôpital le plus proche ? Me demanda quelqu'un.  
-Non, non ça va allez et puis ses parents s'inquiètent, ils seront plus que rassuré de le voir rentrer à la maison.

La foule commença à se dispersé et j'attrapa « mon voisin » par le bras pour le tirer vers une rue déserte.  
-Que... ? Encore un peu dans les vapes, il posa deux prunelles incertaines sur moi.  
-Ne pose pas de question, tu ne voulais pas allez à l'hôpital, alors je t'ai aidé, c'est tout.  
Lui répondis-je simplement.  
Je lui lâcha le bras une fois à l'abris des regard.  
-Allez maintenant vas-y, rentre chez toi ou va où c'que tu veux mais nettoie tes blessures et soigne toi, c'est pas beau à voir.  
Il me regarda et me fit un petit sourire. Ce fut à ce moment que je remarqua à quel point son visage était beau, malgré ses blessures un simple sourire avait illuminé ses traits.  
-Merci... Me dit il tout bas.  
Puis je le vis vaciller sur ces jambes et il me tomba dans les bras.  
-Et... ? Mais réveille-toi !  
Il arborait maintenant un visage paisible, il s'était endormit.  
Je le pris dans mes bras, il ne pesait presque rien.

-Holala ! Depuis quand n'as-tu plus mangé toi ?  
J'écarta quelque mèche noire de son visage et souris en voyant sa bouille d'ange.  
-Bon bin... tu vas venir chez moi je crois et je te soignerais, mais demain tu rentre chez toi, y a pas écrit pension de famille sur mon front. D'accord ?  
Je n'eu qu'un petit soupir pour toute réponses prenant cela pour un oui, je transporta mon paquet jusqu'à mon petit appartement.

Mais qu'est ce qu'on allait bien pouvoir manger demain ?

_(à suivre,…)_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : Rentre chez toi !

Un rayon de soleil vint langoureusement caresser son visage, le sortant peu à peu du sommeil. Il reprenait peu à peu conscience de son environnement. Des bruits de vaisselles tintaient à ses oreilles et une odeur de café envahissait la pièce. Les draps était doux et sentaient bon. Il se laissa aller dans ce cocon de chaleur. Jamais il n'avait aussi bien dormit. À l'orphelinat il devait se lever tout les jour à six heures pour faire leurs tâches habituelles.  
L'orphelinat ...

Il se leva en sursaut, sa mémoire endormie s'était subitement réveillé et tout lui revint en mémoire. Mais ou était il ???  
Des pas s'approchèrent et il se recula du plus qu'il pouvait dans le coin du lit.  
Son cœur battait la chamade alors que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrait...

Sur une jeune fille, celle qui, précisément, l'avait aidé à fuir la veille.  
-Ha tu es debout, il me semblait bien que j'avais entendu du bruit. Dit elle avec un large sourire pour lui.  
-Allez vient déjeuner. Tu pourras prendre une douche après, car j'ai soigné une partie de tes blessures hier soir mais je crois que ça te fera du bien de prendre une bonne douche chaude.  
Elle sourit de nouveau et lui fit signe de la suivre.  
Il se leva finalement et rougit en se découvrant en boxer, il attrapa vite ses vêtement posé à coté du lit et les enfila, avant de la rejoindre dans la pièce d'à coté.  
Il la découvrit occupé de s'escrimer au dessus d'une casserole d'où du lait bouillant tentait de se faire la malle.  
-Assied toi, j'en ai pour quelque minute. Désolé mais je n'ai rien de mieux à te proposer que quelques biscottes avec un fond de confiture. Mais ne t'inquiète pas je te fais du chocolat chaud !  
-Tu aime le chocolat chaud j'espère ? Elle le regarda avec des yeux de chien battu, et esquissa un grand sourire lorsqu'il hocha de la tête.

Il s'assit pendant qu'elle retournait à sa casserole et prit le temps d'examiner les lieux.  
Une petite cuisine en forme de L contre le mur, une table ronde, quatre chaise et un petit canapé avec une petite télévision dans un coin. Ça avec la chambre pourvue de deux lits et d'un bureau et d'une salle de bain, ce n'était pas le grand luxe, mais ça allait.  
Sa sauveuse se retourna vers lui sa casserole dans la main et un air victorieux sur le visage. Elle était marrante comme ça, à vouloir à tout prix lui faire un chocolat chaud sans même lui demander avant si il en voulait.  
Il sourit.  
-Merci.  
-Ho mais de rien ! Tu sais que tu m'as fait peur hier soir quand tu t'es évanoui dans mais bras, je ne savait pas du tout quoi faire et comme je savait que tu ne voulait pas aller à l'hôpital, je t'ai ramené chez moi.  
-Au fait, je ne me suis même pas présentée, moi c'est Lyra, Lyra Mayson.  
Il hocha la tête mais ne lui donna aucun nom, comment pourrait il lui expliqué qu'il n'en ai pas sans mentionner l'orphelinat et le fait qu'il se soit échappée.

Non il ne pourrait pas et n'avait aucune envie de tout lui raconter, mais pour qu'elle ne se pose pas de question il laissa échapper un faible.  
-David...  
-Et bien, David, je suis enchanté de faire ta connaissance, mais il va bientôt falloir que je parte pour l'unif, alors vas vite prendre une douche et après je te reconduirait chez toi.  
-Ce n'est pas la peine ! Lança-t-il un peu trop vite pour que cela paraisse naturel.  
-Ok. Elle ne semblait pas convaincue mais le laissait quand même faire, qu'est ce que cela pourrait lui faire qu'il rentrait chez lui ou pas, ce n'était pas son problème, elle en avait déjà bien assez fait en le ramenant chez elle.  
-Va à la douche maintenant. C'est la porte à ta droite quand tu rentres dans la chambre.

Il se leva et passa dans la pièce à côté.  
Il n'y avait pas fait attention au départ mais la chambre était un vrai bordel. Il y avait des vêtement, cour et autres accessoires dans tous les coins. (Vous voyez l'appart de Julia Roberts dans « Pretty Woman » ? Et bin c'est pareil ! )  
Il entra dans la minuscule salle de bain ou tenait tant bien que mal, une douche, un lavabo avec une glace et un W - C.  
Il se lava vite et partit alors avec Lyra qui l'attendait. Arrivé dans la rue Lyra le retint un moment.  
-T'es sur que tu veux pas que je te reconduise ?  
-Non, merci. Ça ira.  
-Tu ne rentres pas vraiment chez toi, hein ? Il n'y avait ni reproches ni accusation dans ses yeux, seulement une triste compréhension.  
-Non pas vraiment. Il s'éloigna déjà d'elle en lui disant ça, il se doutait qu'elle ne ferait rien pour l'arrêter mais il ne pouvait être que trop prudent.

Lyra le regardait s'éloigner. Tout ce qu'on pouvait dire c'est qu'il n'était pas très causant celui-là. Elle s'en voulait de ne rien pouvoir faire pour lui ; rien qu'en regardant son expression lorsqu'elle lui avait demander ou il allait, on voyait qu'il était plonger dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou.  
Un enfant de son âge ne devrait pas se préoccuper de cela. Elle le vit porté une main à ses côtes sûrement meurtries par la bagarre qui lui avait ouvert l'arcade.

-Hé attend, David, ou qui que tu sois ! S'il te plait attend ! Il se stoppa mais ne se retourna pas. Elle couru alors jusqu'à lui.  
-Si t'as encore des ennuis ou si t'as juste envie de parler, tu sais maintenant où j'habite.  
Et chaque soir je suis au coin de la rue St Vincent, prés de la discothèque où tu t'es évanoui l'autre soir.  
-Promet moi de venir si ça va pas...  
Elle s'était décidée en quelque seconde. Elle ne voulait vraiment pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose à ce gamin, car aussi étrange que cela paraisse, elle s'y était attachée à ce petit bout de chou tout perdu.  
Elle le regardait maintenant, tendue, attendant qu'il réponde à son offre.

Il avait eu peur quand elle l'avait hélé, mais en ce moment, il était surtout étonné de cette offre d'amitié inhabituelle pour lui.  
Il esquissa un sourire.  
-Je saurais m'en souvenir.  
Un sourire éblouissant envahit le visage de Lyra.  
-Et bien, maintenant, vas-y petit monstre, je dois aller étudier moi !  
Elle lui ébouriffa tendrement ses cheveux couleur jais.  
-Fait bien attention à toi surtout, d'accord ?  
Après un dernier sourire elle se détourna et s'encouru vers son université.

* * *

Cela faisait à peine quelques heures qu'elle l'avait quitté mais pourtant elle ne pensait qu'a lui, ce petit garçon qui était rentré dans sa vie et qui l'avait totalement chamboulé. Elle qui ne voulait pas d'attaches et ne devoir s'occupé de rien ni de personne, s'inquiétait sans cesse depuis quelques heures pour « David ».

"J'aurais du l'obliger à rester avec moi! Mais je ne pouvais pas m'encombrer d'un gosse surtout avec mon métier! Et si il lui arrivait quelque chose, je m'en voudrais toute ma vie! Mais je ne sais rien de lui, ni son nom ni qui il est! C'est vrai peut être est il un tueur psychopathe! N'importe quoi! Mais... il a peut être des parents qui le cherche, ce n'était peut être qu'une fugue. Où c'est peut être plus grave et il est maintenant occupé de mourir dans un coin transpercé de coup de couteaux!!!  
Holala!! Bon on ce calme! C'est clair dés que je le revois, je ne le lâche plus! Quitte à ce qu'il vienne vivre avec moi! Voilà c'est décidé, il suffit juste qu'il réapparaisse maintenant..."

Lyra referma son bouquin de Chimie, cela faisait des heures qu'elle tentait de se concentrer sans y parvenir alors autant allez directement se préparer, elle aurait une nuit chargée ce soir.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures qu'il avait quitter Lyra et il errait maintenant dans les rues de Berlin à la recherche d'un toit pour la nuit. Il ne pouvait se permettre de se présenter aux offices pour sans abris car un gamin de son âge ce ferait vite repérer et l'orphelinat avait sûrement alerté la police de sa fuite.

Il repensait à Lyra, la première personne à avoir été aimable avec lui. Il savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance pour l'héberger une nuit de plus, elle lui avait elle-même proposé. Mais cela voudrait dire, tout lui raconter ou au moins une partie et il ne sentait pas prêt à se confier. Surtout qu'elle pourrait décidé de le renvoyer là-bas.

Cette pensée le fit frissonner, ou bien était ce la nuit qui en tombant avait refroidit l'air?  
Ce sera quitte ou double. Il allait retrouver Lyra et lui demander de le loger encore cette nuit. Demain matin il partirait avant elle et lui piquerait un peu d'argent pour prendre le train.  
Il se sentait sale de profiter ainsi de sa gentillesse, mais il ne pouvait pas la laisser fouiner dans sa vie. Et il le savait, le train était sa meilleure chance. Il irait dans une ville assez loin pour que la police n'ai pas penser à envoyé des avis de recherche jusque là, et pourrait alors recommencer une nouvelle vie.

Il était maintenant arrivée au coin de la rue St Vincent mais pas de Lyra en vue.  
Il avait bien compris ce que Lyra faisait tout les soir dans cette rue, elle, comme toutes les autres femmes ici présentes, vendaient leur corps au plus offrant.  
Il s'approcha d'une prostituer, la clop au bec, au rouge cramoisi sur ses lèvres tombantes, au top sertit de paillette et aux talons compensés.  
-Qu'es tu m'veux mon chou, j'fais pas dans la pédophilie moi?!? Dit elle avec de grand air.  
-Je voudrais savoir si vous saviez où était Lyra? Lui demanda-t-il poliment.  
-Lyly la tigresse? Elle est partie avec deux gars dans la ruelle là-bas. Mais dit moi, pourquoi tu la cherches la Lyly?  
-Cela ne vous regarde pas! Il avait dit cela calmement mais lui lançait un regard noir, il ne l'aimait pas trop cette bonne femme!  
Il lui fit quand même un salut de la tête et s'en alla. Mais à peine avait il fait trois pas qu'elle lui lançait...  
-Et tu sais qu't'es minions quand t'es fâché toi! Revient me voir dés qu't'aura pris quelque centimètre, je me ferait un plaisir de t'enseigner tout ce que je sais!  
Il en resta bouche bée, y a pas à dire elle était vraiment frappé celle-là!

Il entra dans la ruelle désignée et cru voir une forme au fond, il s'engouffra donc dans les ténèbres. Mais au plus il marchait au plus il percevait comme des bruits de lutte.  
Mais que ce passait-il? Lyra...

Lyra était aux prises avec deux gars qui ne semblaient guère plus âgée qu'elle. Un la tenait plaqué contre un mur pendant que l'autre tentait de lui arracher son haut.  
Il se ressaisit, il ne pouvait laisser ça arriver, surtout à elle. Non surtout pas à elle.  
Il prit son courage à deux main et cria, il savait que de savoir que quelqu'un les avait vu décourageait la plupart des agresseurs.  
-LYRA!!!  
À ce cri les deux gars se retournèrent vers lui, ce qui lui permit de les détailler.

Spyke et son copain Arrow.

"Merde!"

-Ho mais qui voilà! Regarde Arrow, c'est Poupée!  
Spyke délaissa le haut de la fille pour se diriger vers lui, alors que Lyra était toujours fermement maintenue par Arrow.  
-Cela fait deux jours qu'on te cherche partout et on a le déplaisir de te retrouver là ou on s'y attendait le moins. Pourtant c'était logique, t'es notre petite pute alors c'est normal que tu sois parmi tes semblable!

Je tenta le tout pour le tout.  
-Spyke relâche-là!  
-D'accord, si tu me suis bien gentiment jusqu'à l'orphelinat et qu'une fois là-bas tu me laisse te faire tout ce que je veux!  
Il souriait de toute ses dents, persuadé que je n'avait pas d'autre choix, si je tenait à Lyra.  
Et il avait raison, moi-même je ne voyais pas ce que je pouvais faire d'autre. Cela me faisait enrager. Pourtant il fallait que je trouve une échappatoire. Je m'étais assez fait amoché la dernière fois en leur échappant, ce n'était pas pour retombé entre leurs mains aujourd'hui!  
Je ne m'était jamais laisser faire lorsqu'ils m'avaient violé et je m'était promis de ne plus jamais les laisser me faire ça, jamais...

Spyke était maintenant parvenu à ma hauteur et c'était placé de sorte à me couper toute retraite, si jamais je tentais de m'enfuir.

-Tu peux aller crever Spyke, jamais je ne rentrerait et encore moins avec toi! Je lui cracha avec toute la hargne dont j'était capable.  
Vu la tête qu'il tirait ma réponse ne devait pas lui plaire. Et bien tant pis pour lui!  
-Ho que si, tu vas rentrer avec moi princesse. Tu m'as toi-même empêché de calmer mes hormones, alors tu en payeras les frais, ce n'est que justice, non?  
Il voulu m'agripper par le bras mais je me plaça hors d'atteinte.  
-Compte là-dessus!  
Je prit appui contre le mur derrière moi et me propulsa vers l'avant, la tête la première.  
Il ne vit pas le coup arrivé et je réussi à l'atteindre dans le ventre, ce qui lui coupa la respiration et le fit tomber à genoux. J'en profita alors pour lui shooter dans le visage mais il attrapa mon pied au vol et me propulsa au sol. Ma tête claqua sur le macadam.

Il me fallu quelque seconde pour reprendre mes esprits mais il était déjà trop tard, il avait fondu sur moi et me maintenait au sol. Il était assit sur mon bassin et tenait dans sa main droite mes poignets, relevés au dessus de ma tête.  
Je me débattais tant que je pouvais mais cela ne servait à rien. Lyra aussi se débattait en leur criant de me lâcher et de me laisser tranquille.

Des larmes coulaient de mes yeux sans que je puisse les arrêter, c'était bête, si bête de s'être fait avoir comme cela.

Spyke fit l'erreur de se retourner vers Arrow pour lui crier de faire taire Lyra qui pourrait rameuter des gens.  
Son appui se libéra alors de mes poignets, que je défis directement de son emprise. Et avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, j'avais déjà empoigné un morceau de brique qui se trouvait à côté de moi et je l'abatis de toute mes forces sur sa tête.  
J'entendis un craquement puis il s'effondra sur moi. Ma vue toujours brouillé par les larmes, je repoussa son corps et me releva tant bien que mal.

Ma tête était remplie de brouillard et mon corps tremblait. La seule chose qui passait et repassait dans ma tête fut...  
"C'est finis, je l'ai tué. C'est fini, il est mort. Je l'ai tué..."

Je ne sais pas combien de tant je resta là, comme ça, cette phrase tournant dans mon esprit. Avant de sentir deux bras chaud autour de moi, qui me prenais dans une étreinte rassurante, et de doux mots être soufflé à mon oreille.

Lyra avait réussi, elle aussi, à ce défaire de son agresseurs en l'assommant. Elle m'avait ramener chez elle ce soir là et je n'en suit plus jamais partit.  
Des copines à elle, aux quelles elle avait expliqué toute la situation, avaient appelé une ambulance et Lyra elle-même me couvrit pour le meurtre de Spyke, en endossant la responsabilité. Heureusement la police en avait conclu à un accident et Arrow fut même incarcéré pour tentative de viol, coups et blessures.

Le lendemain matin, alors que je voulais me faire la malle avec une partie de ses économies, Lyra m'intercepta et me proposa de rester avec elle.  
J'ai accepté et elle ne m'a rien demandé sur la nuit passée, je sais qu'elle se doute déjà d'une bonne partie mais je ne me s'en pas encore prêt à tout lui révéler.  
J'espère un jour être capable de le faire.  
Et quand je lui ais dit que David n'était pas mon vrai nom et qu'en plus je ne le connaissait pas, elle ne fit qu'un petit sourire en me demandant si, puisque je n'avait pas de nom, elle pouvait m'en choisir un.

Elle avait toujours voulu avoir un fils pour lui donner ce nom. Elle n'avait pas de fils mais elle m'avait moi: Aniel Mayson

On est quelqu'un car quelqu'un pense à nous, quelqu'un à qui l'on est liée par un nom, une nationalité. Tout cela n'a jamais été plus vrai que maintenant. Lyra en me donnant un nom, en me prêtant son nom, m'avait donné une partie de son existence, elle m'avait rendu humain.

_(à suivre,...)_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6: On était deux...

Tom était encore une fois de plus dans son grenier. Son père l'avait encore énervé et seul l'atmosphère feutrée du grenier arrivait à le calmer.  
La lumière entrant à flot par les petites lucarnes, dessinait des cercles sur les lattes de bois poussiéreuses. La poussière jouait dans ces rayons dorés, formant des nuages de dessin en constante évolution.

Pourtant ce grenier n'avait rien de plus que les autres, il y avait plusieurs des ses anciennes affaires, attendant en vain que le petit Tom reviennent pour jouer avec. Et plusieurs autre chose appartenant à son père. Mais dans un coin, caché sous un lourd tissu, ce trouvait un trésor.  
C'était le bien le plus précieux qu'il possédait.

Sous ce tissu, dans un vieux coffre en bois, était entreposé tout ce qui restait des affaires de sa mère après sa mort.  
Il y a bien longtemps qu'il connaissait la vérité, ou plutôt, bien longtemps que son père lui avait révéler le peu qu'il savait.

Lorsqu'ils s'étaient connu, ils étaient tout deux très jeune, mais malgré le refus familial devant cet amour, ils étaient resté quatre ans ensemble. Ils avaient vécu quatre ans de bonheur. Mais la famille de son père avait tout gâché. Assez riche, elle ne pouvait concevoir que son fils se marrie avec une fille au revenu modeste, ils envoyèrent donc son père étudier dans un pensionnat loin de Berlin.  
Il n'avait plus jamais ni revu, ni entendu parler d'elle. Trois ans plus tard, à la sortie de ses études, un avocat était venu le voir, portant un petit enfant dans ses bras.  
La jeune mère était morte d'une pneumonie et tout ce qu'elle avait laissé était là, réunit dans ce grenier.

Tom avait découvert ce coffre lors de ses six ans, il avait déjà l'habitude de monter au grenier lors de ses colères et était tomber par hasard sur ce coffre. Il contenait quelque vêtement, quelques bijoux... Mais le plus important trésor pour lui, c'était ce petit carnet de cuir usée, un petit carnet qui contenait les mémoires de sa mère.  
Dés qu'il eu comprit ce que renfermait le carnet, il n'avait eu qu'une hâte, celle d'apprendre, le plus vite possible, à lire.  
Il c'était donc penché avec un sérieux que son père ne lui connaissait pas, sur ses études. Quelle ne fut pas sa déception lorsqu'il comprit que le carnet n'était pas écrit en Allemand mais en Français.  
Il ne voulait en aucun cas que quelqu'un d'autre puise voir ce carnet et par là donc que quelqu'un le lui traduise. Il avait donc pris son mal en patience, et pris Français en deuxième langue.  
Son père n'avait jamais comprit pourquoi, seul en cour de français, son fils faisait des efforts, alors que pour tout les autre cours, c'était une catastrophe.

Cela faisait à peine un ans et demis qu'il avait pu se mettre à la traduction du petit carnet, Mais il ne voulait pas allez trop vite. C'était réconfortent de lire ses lignes écrites par la main de sa mère, qui lui racontait une histoire, lui contait son histoire.  
Il avait peur de terminer trop vite sa lecture. Que le souvenir de sa mère, qu'il faisait revivre à chaque page, s'évanouisse une fois la dernière tournée.  
Donc il prenait son temps, se restreignait à ne lire qu'une page à chaque fois qu'il visitait le grenier, comme pour le calmer.

Il était maintenant arrivé au trois quart du carnet. Si elle avait continué à écrire jusqu'à sa mort, il lui restait environ encore deux ans de confidence.

Il alla chercher le petit carnet brun et s'assit comme à son habitude dans un vieux fauteuil en osier pour commencer sa lecture.

_20 décembre 1988,  
Et oui cela fait bien longtemps que je n'ai plus foulé de ma plume les pages de ce journal, je m'en excuse. Mais ma vie a pris un tournant qui ne m'est pas des plus favorable pour l'instant.  
Il m'a quitté, ho bien sûr c'est par obligation de sa famille, mais voilà ce qu'il en est, il est partit et il me manque. Je lui écris tout les jour, mais je n'ai pas eu encore une seule réponse. Je crois que sa famille intercepte son courrier.  
Mais ce n'est pas tout, je crois que je suis enceinte...  
De lui...  
Je ne sais plus quoi faire, ma famille ne l'acceptera jamais. Il leur est financièrement impossible de s'occuper d'un nourrisson. Mais je ne veux pas le perdre, il est tout ce qu'il me reste de lui. _

25 décembre 1988,  
Je crois que j'ai fait une bêtise, je me suis enfuie...  
Je leur ai parlé de l'enfant. Ils voulaient me faire avorter, j'ai crié, j'ai pleuré et je me suis enfuie lorsqu'ils dormaient tous.  
Je me débrouillerais bien toute seule. Et puis je ne suis pas vraiment toute seule car je suis avec lui...  
Mon petit bébé.

Tom referma le carnet des larmes coulait de ses yeux alors qu'un petit sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Il était si triste de savoir tout ce que sa mère avait enduré, mais savoir qu'elle avait fait tout ça pour lui, lui donnait chaud au cœur.

En un mois Tom avait lu et revécut entre ces ligne une bonne partie de la grossesse de sa mère, ses joies, ses peines, sa difficulté à trouvé un appart et un boulot, ses chance en tombant sur des gens compréhensifs...  
Il ouvrit à nouveau le petit carnet de cuir, confortablement installé dans son fauteuil, et entama la suite de l'histoire.

_2 septembre 1989,  
OUF! Il est une heure du matin et je viens de donner naissance, à 22H00 pile, à la plus grosse surprise de toute ma vie! Ce n'est pas un mais deux petits garçons qui sont sorti de mon ventre. Deux jumeau en parfaite santé et se ressemblant comme deux goutte d'eau._

-QUOI??? Comment ça deux!!!  
Ses mains serrées sur la couverture, les lèvres tremblantes, Tom ne comprenait plus rien.  
Ils étaient...deux...  
Tout ça n'était pas possible, si il avait un jumeau pourquoi n'était il pas, ici, avec lui?  
Pourquoi n'en avait il jamais entendu parler? Son père, savait-il? Pourquoi, pourquoi n'en savait il rien? Si il n'avait jamais lu ou même trouver ce carnet il n'en aurait jamais rien su!!!  
Tom paniquait.  
La seule chose qui pourrait lui fournir ces réponses, était le petit carnet de cuir que se mains agrippaient à s'en faire mal.  
Bouleversé il continua la lecture.

_J'ai Baptiser le premier Tom et le second, de dix minutes, Bill. Ils sont maintenant tout deux dans un berceau à côté de moi et je ne peu m'empêcher de les admirer.  
Ils sont tous les deux châtain clair et de ce que j'ai pu voir des yeux de Tom, ils auront les prunelles noisette de leur père.  
En parlant de père, n'étant pas marier, je ne pu leurs donner le nom des Kaulitz. Sa famille n'apprécierait pas, je crois.  
Dormez bien mes petits anges et sachez que votre maman vous aime de tout son cœur. _

3 septembre 1989,  
J'ai peur.  
D'après ce que j'ai comprit au discours de l'infirmière qui est venue ce matin, Le coût de mon hospitalisation sera assez élevé.  
De plus je vais devoir les déclarer à la commune, ce qui n'est pas donné non plus.  
Mais surtout, je les déclare sous quel nom, moi?  
Si je veux qu'ils prennent le nom de leur père, il va falloir qu'il les reconnaisse et qu'il m'en laisse la garde.  
Ce n'est pas de lui que j'ai peur mais de sa famille, elle doit avoir trop peur que je leur demande des indemnité par après, pour me laisser les garder. Je sais qu'elle a le pouvoir de réclamer leurs gardes et je n'ai pas de quoi payer un avocat.  
Si ils veulent, ils pourront tout me prendre, ils ont assez d'argent et me détestent assez pour cela.  
Je ne sais plus que faire.

Contrairement à son habitude Tom ne s'arrêta pas après une page, mais continua. Tout ce que cela impliquait était bien trop grave que pour le laisser à une prochaine fois.  
Il avait le besoin bestial de savoir ce qui c'était passé ensuite. Tous les non-dits autour de la mort de sa mère. Et Bill...  
Il avait besoin de savoir ce qui était arrivé à son petit frère.  
C'est en larmes et tremblant qu'il reprit sa lecture.

_7 septembre 1989,  
J'ai fait la plus grosse erreur de ma vie...  
Je ne pourrais jamais plus me regarder dans une glace...  
J'ai fait la pire chose qu'une mère pouvait faire à son enfant...  
Je l'ai abandonné...  
Sous le p... d'un orphelinat de Berlin.  
J... me suis enfu... de l'hôpital, je ne pouvais ... payer.  
J'ai gardé Tom. Pourquoi? Je n'en sais rien... C'était l'aîné.  
Il m'était impo...ble de les élevé tout les d...  
...pas le choix...  
...désolée..._

Une grande partie du texte était illisible tellement l'encre avait coulé. Des traces de larmes étaient encore visibles. Seul témoin de la tristesse d'une mère qui avait du abandonner, de grés, son enfant.

Tom rajoutait ses larmes à celles de sa mère.  
Ne pouvant rien faire d'autre que pleurer. Pour sa mère, pour ce frère disparut, pour tout ce qui avait fait que sa mère fut obligée de les séparer ce jour là.

Il sécha ses larmes de son coude et tourna la page.  
Il trouva la suivante blanche.

D'un blanc immaculé.

Et se voisine pareil. Une trentaine de pages étaient ainsi, blanche, sans comporter la moindre écriture.  
Il tourna fiévreusement les pages, à la recherche d'une lettre, d'un indice, n'importe quoi qui pourrait lui dire ce qui était arrivé. Pourquoi sa mère n'avait elle plus écrit une seule ligne?

Arrivé à l'avant dernière page, il vit avec bonheur que l'écriture reprenait. Bien que celle-ci semblait moins assurée, presque tremblotante.

_17 décembre 1991,  
Si je me permets de recommencer à écrire dans ce carnet, alors que je me l'étais interdit.  
C'est parce que je sais que je vais mourir.  
Je n'écrit pas pour me plaindre car je sais que depuis cette nuit, je n'en ai plus le droit, par respect pour toi...  
Je sais que je n'en ai plus pour longtemps, il suffit de voir les regards désolés que me porte les infirmières ou ceux qu'elles envoient à Tom.  
Tom qui est à mes côtés depuis le début de mon hospitalisation, Tom qui dort maintenant à côté de moi.  
C'est lui qui m'a permit de tenir pendant ces deux ans, c'est pour lui que je me levais chaque matin, que je me démenais au boulot.  
Sache que je t'aime Tom, que je t'ai toujours aimé et que je t'aimerais à jamais. _

Cela fait trois ans que j'ai appris votre existence, trois ans que j'ai quitter ma famille sans le regretter car je l'ai fait pour vous.  
Cela fait deux ans que je m'en veux, deux ans sans vivre pleinement car tu n'étais pas à nos côtés...  
Bill, saura tu un jour me pardonner ? Bien que je n'en ai pas le droit...  
Chaque jour j'espérais avoir fait le meilleur choix, je me persuadais égoïstement que tu étais mieux là-bas, sans moi...  
Mon ange, je ne t'ai jamais oublié, tu était mon petit bébé, tu as grandit dans mon ventre et moi je t'ai trahi, toi et ton frère.  
Car je le sais, en vous séparant, je l'ai privé d'une partie de lui. Chaque soir il pleurait seul dans le noir et je ne pouvais pas le consoler.  
J'ai cassé ce lien spécial qu'il existe entre les vrais jumeaux, et ce geste me dégoutte de moi-même.

Alors je vous demande pardon à tout les deux...  
À toi Bill pour t'avoir abandonné et privé de la présence de ton frère et à toi Tom pour t'avoir également priver de ton petit frère et pour bientôt aussi t'abandonner contre mon grés cette fois.  
J'ai laissé un mot pour les infirmières disant de contacter ton père, Tom, avant de faire quoi que ce soit. J'espère qu'il s'occupera bien de toi.  
J'ai confiance en lui. Je l'aimais et je crois que je l'aime toujours.

Ce sera les dernières lignes que j'écrirais. Ma pneumonie mal soignée m'a emporté trop loin, je crois que je ne verrais pas le lever du soleil.  
Alors je vais juste m'endormir en pensant à vous mes anges, vous qui me rendrez fière quoi que vous faite. Car vous êtes et vous resterez, pour toujours, mes deux petits princes, mes deux enfants...

Tom referma lentement le petit carnet et le laissa échouer au sol. Son corps le suivit peu de temps après.  
En position fœtale sur le sol, son corps était secoué de pleurs silencieux. Il était horrible de connaître les dernières pensées d'un mort mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa propre mère et que ces dernières pensées étaient pour lui... Non pour eux!!  
C'est à lui et Bill que sa mère pensait.

Mais pourquoi avoir emporter se terrible secret avec elle, pourquoi ne pas avoir laisser une lettre à son père pour qu'il aille récupéré Bill. Car il en était sûr maintenant, son père ne savait rien. Bill non plus...  
Des millier de questions tournaient dans sa tête, il s'était redresser et était à genoux sur les lattes poussiéreuse, les larmes toujours dégoulinante sur ses joues.

* * *

Marc avait enfin réussi à cuisiner quelque chose de potable. D'habitude Tom était toujours là pour l'aider et rattraper ses bourdes. Mais aujourd'hui encore ils avaient eu un accrochage et Tom était partit se réfugier dans le grenier.

Ça avait toujours été comme ça depuis tout petit, Tom s'emportait facilement dés que quelque chose lui déplaisait et il partait toujours bouder dans le grenier.  
Marc ne pouvait comprendre l'attrait, quasi hypnotique, qu'exerçait le grenier sur son fils en colère. Mais il ne cherchait pas vraiment à savoir non plus, il préférait nettement le savoir au grenier qu'errant dans la ville ou occuper à casser tout le mobilier.  
Non mais, c'est vrai! Pauvre mobilier, aucune considération. (--')

Allez fallait appeler le monstre maintenant.  
-TOM!! SORT DE TA GROTTE ET VIENT MANGER!! Cris qui fit trembler, jusqu'aux fondations, la maison.

Pourtant dix minutes plus tard, et toujours pas de Tom en vue.  
-YOUHOU! TOM A TABLE!  
Nouveau tremblement de maison... Toujours pas de Tom.

Marc légèrement inquiet, bin oui son bébé avait pu se blesser dans le grenier et être occuper de se vider de son sang dans un coin. (J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part!)  
Il monta alors au grenier, tout en appelant encore son fils, qui aurait très bien pu se trouver dans la salle de bain, comme dans sa chambre, à ce qu'il en savait.  
Mais ses appels moururent dans sa gorge lorsqu'il poussa la porte du grenier et vit son fils, à genoux, pleurant toute les larmes de son corps.

Il fut un moment stupéfait devant ces larmes. Cela faisait dès année que son fils n'avait plus versé une larmes, tout du moins en sa présence et voir ce jeune de seize ans, pleurer comme un enfant, le déstabilisait au plus haut point.  
La seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit, fut: Mais c'était quand même pas si important cette dispute, si ?

Il s'approcha doucement, lui laissant le temps, si il le voulait, de lui refuser d'entrer. Mais Tom ne fit rien, au contraire ses larmes redoublèrent lorsqu'il vit son père.  
Marc s'approcha, s'agenouilla à ses côtés et le prit dans ses bras.  
Il lui murmura pendant un quart d'heure une litanie de paroles rassurantes.  
-Shhuutt, calme toi. Tout va bien. Calme toi...

Lorsque Tom sembla enfin se calmer un peu et reprendre conscience de son environnement il lui demanda simplement:  
-Mais qu'est ce qui t'a mis dans cet état?  
Tom repris son souffle dans un hoquet et il lâcha sa bombe.  
-On était deux... Dans un murmure.  
-Comment ça? Marc semblait totalement perdu, mais de quoi parlait son fils? Deux quoi?  
Tom recommença à pleurer. Il désigna le petit carnet de cuir au sol, à côté d'eux.  
-Mam...Maman a écrit un journal avant...avant de mourir. Je, je ne suis pas le seul...  
Il y a ...Bill, C'est mon jumeau... Elle, elle la abandonné...  
Il fut incapable de continuer et se nicha davantage dans le cou de son père.

Le cerveau de Marc tournait à vide, il refusait d'enregistrer et de croire tout ce que son fils avait dit.  
Il reporta alors son attention sur cet étrange cahier de cuir. Il l'attrapa à bout de bras et l'ouvrit sur la première page.

_Ce cahier appartient à:  
Isabelle Heiderick_

Non! Il ne pouvait le croire!  
Mais c'était bien l'écriture de celle qu'il avait toujours voulu appelée "sa femme".  
Il prit alors directement la dernière page et commença la lecture de ce qui avait, apparemment, bouleversé son fils.

À la fin il était encore plus perdu, et ne voulant pas commencer à tout lire, il demanda quelque précision à Tom qui s'était, entre temps, quelque peu remit.

Il finit en larmes également. Il avait des jumeaux...  
Tom lui avait tout expliqué, la fuite d'Isabelle, son accouchement, ses problèmes, Bill... , sa maladie et enfin ses excuses et ses mots d'amour.

Il se sentait si coupable de n'avoir rien pu faire pour elle, lui qui disait l'aimer, n'avait pas pu la protégé contre toutes ses horreurs.

Il sera encore plus fortement Tom contre lui. Il n'y avait plus qu'une seule chose qu'il pouvait faire...  
-On le retrouvera! Je te promets qu'on le ramènera à la maison et qu'il vivra avec nous. Je te le promets...

Deux hommes, enfin un père et son fils âgé de seize ans, se serraient dans leurs bras, envoyant leur pensée au loin. Vers le fils ou le frère perdu, pendant qu'un dîner refroidissait dans la cuisine.

_(à suivre,...)_

* * *

Voilà je m'arrête ici pour aujourd'hui, le suite demain si vous êtes sage! et que vous me laissez pleins de review bien entendu!

Allez j'essaye par hypnose de mon écran, la dernière fois ça avait marché pour mon blog...

Regardez attentivement ces mots, répétez les ils sont devenu votre mantra,...

**"J'aime mon auteuse et je vais lui laisser un gentil com"**

Maintenant obéissez esclave à ma volonté et appyer sur le petit bouton mauve!!! (j'ai vraiment un grain parfois... je me fais peur à moi toute seule...)


End file.
